Careful what you say
by RockingAttorney17
Summary: Silver is trying to catch up with Gold, when he gets to the Team Rocket base... Based on that scene every Precious Metal Shipping Fan loves ;


**AN: **This story was originally on my Deviantart account, but then I was requested, more like told, to make a fanfiction account and put it here. I hope you all like this story, and if you do I am taking request for stories with any characters, settings, or events you can think of, from anywhere. I have more stories on my DA account so if you want to read more, just ask me for the link to my page and I'll give it to you. Hope to hear from you! :]

* * *

The bright red hair hit the wall slower then the back of the young man breathing heavily at the work he just did opening the door. _"damn you, gold! Why couldn't you leave the door open with that damn card key. I mean yeah I know we are in the rocket base, but you can't make stalking easier for me?"_ he thought getting up and looking around. "Well the stairs are over there" he said pointing to the left. _"but knowing Gold, he went straight thinking, "I have to solve a puzzle!"_ he thought giggling to himself at the stupid face he thought the black haired trainer would make.

The red head walked forward seeing someone dressed in Team Rocket garb. At first he thought he would have to battle the trainer, locking eyes with him, but to his surprise he knew those charcoal eyes. "G-gold?" his voice nearly cracked, because of a few factors, one his surprise to see him in those clothes, and two gold looked good in the clothes, though Silver would never admit that to him. The raven haired boy put his finger to his lips and shh'ed the red head. "hey silv, don't blow my cover! I'm hiding in these clothes to find the stairs easier" he said as a big grin came on his face. Silver just starred at him for a few seconds thinking _"idiot the stairs are over there... Holy crap, how tight are those pants on him!"_ realizing how red his face was silver looked down to try and hide his shame for looking at that area. "silv? you okay?" the raven haired boy walked closer to his rival lifting his head up from the chin. "what are you so embarrassed by? oh oh I know! It's cause I look goooood in these clothes, right?" he said walking away a little from the young man whose face matched his hair and shaking his ass at him. "Right?" he repeated and winked. Silver, unable to take any more of this rushed over to him saying "Take those clothes off, They have weakness on them!" while making him take off his shirt. "oh Silver I didn't know you liked me so much!" the black haired boy said with another wink to silver. The red haired boy just then realized what he was doing stopped and stepped away, with his face down, again hiding his flushed face. "Aw no come back Silv! I was enjoying our alone time" Gold said Pulling the red head back to him by his wrists. Silver looked up at him with his red face out of surprise, and just then gold planted a kiss on on the only pale part of his face left, his lips. The red head gasped while the blacked haired boy kissed him accidentally allowing him more access to his entire mouth. Gold's tongue wandered all around Silver's mouth, making Silver panic and push Gold away, breathing heavily. "Heh, I took your breath away?" the black haired boy said with a playful smile. "... Shut... up" The red head said regaining his composure, "You just caught me off guard" he said fighting back against Gold's grip on his arms. "Hmph, your not getting away so easily, remember you were the one who told me to take my clothes off remember?" Gold said with an evil smile.

He began to un-zipper silver's black and red jacket, discarding it on the floor. Silver at this point didn't struggle as much, hell he was enjoying it. "Heh, it doesn't take much to quiet you down, huh Silv?" it seemed as if gold couldn't help but smile through this.

Next came the pants, Gold was doing all the work, it seemed that Silver wasn't used to this, and Gold knew it. As he removed Silver's pants and boxers he was playing with Silver's nipples, and gold could tell he was enjoying it. How? by the moans silver made, he was barely able to stand up, and without gold's hand going to hold his back he would have fallen. "_Well he hasn't pushed me away yet, lets see how far I can take this." _Gold thought lowering himself to his knees keeping his hands on Silver's hips. "Gold, what are you-Ahh~!" Gold's mouth was completely covering silver, and kept sucking harder, then bobbed back and forth over it. Silver put his hands on Gold's back, and shivered in gold and his hands moved up to his hair. Gold's head was bobbing faster and faster, until Silver couldn't take it anymore. The red head released in his mouth unable to give a warning to his counter part. "ah... I'm sorry Gol-" he was cut off by the raven haired boy, after completely swallowing all of the cum, capturing him in a deep kiss.

"You'll have to make it up to me..." the black haired boy said winking again "Come here" the raven haired boy said wiggling his finger to make Silver come closer. Silver did only to be pushed to the wall. "Gold, what the hell?" Gold didn't respond and just wrapped Silver's legs around his waist, and Silver's arms his neck. "You better hold on tight" he said with his evil smile returning. The look of fear ran across Silver's flushed face. Gold kissed him and said "Don't worry I'll be gentle..." and started to move his head around Silver's entrance, not actually going in yet. He kept this up until Silver couldn't handle it anymore and said "Will you put it in alrea-! Ah!" as soon as he said that Gold pushed through all the way to his base. "Careful what you say" he smirked and watched silver try to regain his breath. However, he could never fully regain his breath while Gold kept pushing into him and pulling out of him. After a few minutes of this, Gold slammed against his prostate filling Silver with enough exstacy to push them both over the edge, and Gold filled Silver while silver came over his stomach. Both out of breath, they both stood against each other and the wall until they had regained there normal breathing pattern and put there clothes on. Yet, this time Gold wore his Regular clothes.


End file.
